


Сборник драбблов по пейрингу Хуан/Марсель

by Leytenator



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Много мата. написано по заявке Sonnnegirl "марселехуан, война, окоп, модерн-ау, нца"Сорян, до рейтинга не дотянул слегка  :pink:





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Много мата. написано по заявке Sonnnegirl "марселехуан, война, окоп, модерн-ау, нца"  
> Сорян, до рейтинга не дотянул слегка :pink:

Название: Репортаж из горячей точки  
Фандом: Отблески Этерны  
Пейринг/персонажи: Хуан/Марсель  
Размер: 328 слов  
Жанр: модерн!АУ, юст  
Рейтинг: R  


Журналист пронырливый и бесит настолько, что Хуан на полном серьезе думает пристукнуть его по голове, чтобы не мельтешил перед глазами. Хрена с два, уебок вовсю пользуется расположением командующего базой и носится под палящим солнцем, каждую минуту лезет под руку и щелкает затвором фотоаппарата так громко, что у Хуана скоро нахрен лопнут барабанные перепонки.  
Служба по контракту — дерьмо, Ближний Восток — дерьмо, но больше жары, вонючей еды и задержек с оплатой его раздражает сейчас этот говнюк Валме.  
Обстрел всегда начинается невовремя — Хуан лезет в окоп, щурится и надвигает каску поглубже, наводя автомат на едва различимую пока цель.  
Когда над ухом раздается чужое громкое дыхание, он готов развернуть ствол на сто восемьдесят градусов и выстрелить.  
— Ты больной, блядь, что ли? — рявкает он вполголоса. Уши закладывает от стрекота вертолетов — ребята на базе быстро подсуетились и вылетели навстречу ебаным арабам. Глаза слепит отражающий солнечные лучи объектив, Хуан скалится и дергает фотоаппарат на себя. — Я тебе его сейчас в глотку запихну!  
Гребаный псих Валме тихо смеется, легко расставаясь с камерой и уходя из рук.  
— Хотя бы посмотри снимки прежде, чем разбить камеру, мой воинственный друг. Бьюсь об заклад, тебе не каждый день выпадает шанс увидеть шедевры современной фотографии, ради которых любой журнал готов расслабить глотку — раз уж мы заговорили о ней — и позволить запихнуть в нее нечто даже крупнее телевика.  
Вечером, после душа и ужина, Хуан сидит на своей койке и щелкает кнопкой прокрутки. Больной, абсолютно больной придурок.  
На карте памяти нет ни одного снимка, где не было бы Хуана.  
— О, ты, вероятно, решил вернуть мне фотоаппарат за скромный процент с продажи снимков? Похвально, очень, никогда не сомневался в твоей прагматичности.  
В комнатке полумрак, в котором ярко белеют зубы смеющегося мудака.  
— Нет. Решил проверить твою глотку.  
Прежде, чем взять его член в рот, поганец облизывается и выдает сокрушенное:  
— Мне бы телевик такой длины, — а потом ухмыляется и шепчет, крепко обхватив его яйца: — Хотя у него с твоим членом действительно много общего. Они оба быстро выдвигаются, когда замечают перед собой нечто интересное.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке Sonnnegirl "про Марселя и Хуанчега, модерн-ау, таймлайн - ВОВ, один - немецкий офицер, другой - партизан. Место действия - юга ( без разницы - Италия, Греция ), драма, можно с нон-коном , можно - без"

Название: Море  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Отблески Этерны  
Пейринг: Хуан/Марсель  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: модерн-АУ, ангст, нон-кон, смерть персонажа  
Размер: 320 слов  


\- Вы не очень-то похожи на истинного арийца, геноссе, - пленный сплевывает кровь, смеется, дергает головой, пытаясь увернуться от следующего удара — и, конечно, не уворачивается.  
Хуан потирает костяшки пальцев, ловя себя на безотчетном желании поднести их к лицу и принюхаться — остался ли на них запах смеющегося лягушатника.  
\- Я тебе не геноссе, - говорит он и бьет снова — коротко, без замаха, разбивая сочные улыбающиеся губы так, что кровь теперь течет на подбородок.  
\- О, прошу простить мне мою грубость! Как я мог забыть! Может быть, мне следовало бы обращаться к вам «бош»?  
Удар. Еще удар. Голова пленного мотается из стороны в сторону.  
\- Ах, да, вы же не немец. Все время забываю, глядя на вас. Само хладнокровие!  
\- Что вы делали здесь, отвечайте. Род ваших занятий.  
\- Очень люблю Италию в это время года. Приехал навестить друзей, художников. Я, видите ли, любитель искусства. Меценат. А мы снова на вы?  
Удар.  
\- И море люблю, ах, какое в Италии прекрасное море! Знаете, во Франции я часто выезжал летом на море в Кассис. Пока ваши друзья боши не начали в него ссать. Все испортили, такая жалость...  
Удар. Удар.  
\- Имя. Род занятий.  
\- Меня зовут Марсель. Я меценат, я же вам говорил, - он снова улыбается, облизывая губы. То, что от них осталось. - Дарю людям искусство. Дарю радость.  
Хуан смотрит на его разбитый рот и не может отвести взгляда. Он делает шаг вперед, хватает пленного за волосы и подтягивает к своему паху. Упирается дулом ему в висок.  
\- Дари. Радость. И без зубов.  
Марсель поднимает на него взгляд и смеется, смеется, даже когда Хуан имеет его в рот, когда выдирает волосы из его макушки, когда оглядывается, слыша взрывы где-то совсем рядом, слишком громко, слишком близко.  
Когда падает с дырой в виске — тоже улыбается.  
Хуан смотрит на дверь, которая вот-вот проломится под ударами.  
Перезаряжает пистолет и жалеет о том, что так и не успел искупаться в море.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел к драбблу «Море», по заявке Sonnnegirl  
> невычитано, с темой фашистов в Аргентине автор знаком довольно поверхностно

Название: Океан  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Отблески Этерны  
Пейринг: Марсель/Хуан  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: модерн-АУ, драма, очень мало очень условного романса  
Размер: прим. 2000 слов  


Шелест волн убаюкивает.  
Постукивают друг о друга кубики люда в запотевшем стакане.  
Хуан пьет и морщится — несмотря на лед, все равно слишком сладко.  
Он слизывает с губ приторность фруктового вкуса и соль пота, мелкие кристаллики песка, которые поскрипывают на зубах.  
Щурится — солнцезащитные очки опять остались в чьем-то номере. Он уже не помнит имени того, с кем провел эту ночь — полезное умение, которым всегда можно заработать надбавку.  
Жаркий, пропахший спермой, потом и фруктами рай на земле — ешь, пей, еби кого хочешь и получай за это деньги.  
Официально он охранник в небольшом отеле — белоснежный главный корпус, россыпь домиков поменьше сбегает вниз, по побережью, светлые крыши сверкают издалека на солнце так, что режет глаза.  
\- Текилу привезут к обеду, - хмыкает бармен, пожимая плечами и протирая по сотому разу один и тот же стакан. - Ночью заехала компания каких-то французов, выжрали все, кроме вина. Могу неразбавленного налить.  
Хуан в который раз качает головой.  
Аргентинское пойло ужасно на вкус, неудивительно, что лягушатники не стали его пить.  
Но куда лучше собственной крови.  
\- Пойду посмотрю, как там дела, - говорит он, ставя стакан на стойку. Пальцы мокрые.  
\- У тебя же выходной.  
\- У меня каждый день выходной, - отвечает Хуан с привычным ленивым смешком и идет к берегу.  
«У меня каждый день — работа».  
С тех самых пор, как его запихнули, ошалевшего, с разодранными об осколки разбитого окна локтями и предплечьями, на один из пароходов по чистой случайности. Рядом был порт, все сбегали — как думали, в Грецию, как оказалось — куда дальше.  
Он, кажется, нес какую-то хрень про кровь, про смеющийся труп, тянувший за ним руки с пола.  
Пистолет дал осечку на последнем патроне.  
Но в голове тогда все равно что-то взорвалось, лопнуло и растеклось по стенкам черепа вязкой жижей.  
В Аргентине слишком жарко.  
Если у него и остались какие-то мозги, тут им и пришел конец.  
Так проще.  
Тут нет рапортов и отчетов, нет допросов, тут ничего нет, только жара и редкий ветер с океана, который поднимает песок, лезущий в глаза.  
Тут легко сойти за своего. Если мало говоришь, почти незаметен акцент.  
На следующий год, может быть, стоит уехать в Парагвай.  
Там нет проблемы с выпивкой.  
А, значит, не будет и проблем с головой.  
Ему кажется, что он бежит, даже когда стоит на месте.  
Нет, не бежит. Плывет, и слишком долго, дна не видно, а силы заканчиваются чересчур быстро.  
Хуан останавливается и прикрывает глаза ладонью, чтобы солнце не слепило.  
Крохотная черная точка на бликующей водной глади постепенно становится больше, и Хуан хмыкает: он никогда не мог понять, что такого особенного в этой огромной грязной луже, что любой впервые приехавший на побережье тут же несется к воде с радостным воплем, тряся обвисшим брюхом или грудью.  
Просто очень большое море, которое тоже имеет свои пределы, как и все вокруг.  
Все рано или поздно заканчивается.  
Хуан стоит и смотрит на воду, пока пловец не подбирается настолько близко, что становится на ноги и мотает головой, как большая собака.  
Солнце слепит глаза.  
Солнце слишком яркое.  
\- Привет, геноссе, - говорит человек со шрамом на виске под налипшими мокрыми волосами. Они потемнели от влаги, но Хуан знает, что они светлые.  
Человек улыбается, и Хуан видит еще один шрам у него под нижней губой.  
Хуан продолжает стоять и смотреть на океан, пока шаги за спиной не затихают.  
И даже дольше.

К вечеру привозят текилу, и он пьет стопку за стопкой под одобрительные возгласы бармена — выходной у него, в конце концов, или нет? - а потом под веселые крики толпы, когда находится сумасшедший, решивший, что его перепьет.  
Через десяток стопок Хуан забирает свой выигрыш и, пошатываясь, бредет на звук волн и запах водорослей.  
Его рвет текилой, желчью и страхом животного, которого загнали борзые. Красивые, изящные собаки. Перегрызть им горло очень легко — но за ними всегда приходят охотники.  
\- Я мог бы утопить тебя прямо сейчас, - говорит он, не оглядываясь.  
\- Ты слишком пьян, геноссе. А я слишком хорошо плаваю. Сам видел днем. К тому же, все заметили, что я пошел за тобой.  
\- Я тебя уже убил.  
\- Ты слишком внимательно следил за пленными. А надо было за патронами. Выматывающая работа, что и говорить.  
\- Ты мне кое-что задолжал, - говорит Хуан и делает шаг вперед, вступая в воду, в прохладу темного прибоя. Он чертовски задолбался плыть.  
Человек за спиной смеется.  
\- Даже не могу представить, что же, хотя я, признаться, обладаю недюжинной силой воображения, как ты, наверное, уже мог заметить. И не раз.  
\- Пулю, - говорит Хуан. - Ты задолжал мне пулю.  
\- У меня нет с собой пуль, геноссе, - отвечает человек, и Хуан видит застывшую на его губах усмешку даже не оборачиваясь. - Война закончилась. Для меня — так точно. А для тебя, видимо, все еще нет.  
Хуан молчит.  
Его локтя касаются пальцы.  
\- Что бы ты сделал после того, как утопил меня? Меня хватились бы, все подозрения пали бы на тебя. Если бы ты действительно хотел сдохнуть, пуля нашлась бы гораздо раньше, чем ты приплыл сюда. Значит, ты хочешь жить.  
\- Уже нет.  
Человек смеется. В его смехе Хуан слышит шелест воды, подступающей к горлу.  
\- Я так отравляю жизнь одним своим присутствием? Полно, не преувеличивай. Я солдат, а не убийца. Война закончилась. Я не хочу начинать ее снова, я сыт ею по горло. Но раз уж ты заговорил о долге... Да, пожалуй, я хочу отдать тебе долг, коль ты считаешь, что я тебе что-то должен. Не люблю, знаешь ли, быть должником.  
\- Пулю, - повторяет Хуан.  
\- Ты упрямый, - раздается над ухом скорбно. - Это хорошо, но уже, боюсь, бессмысленно.  
\- Ты труп, - говорит Хуан, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Тебе видней.  
Человек уходит быстро и почти бесшумно, а Хуан еще долго стоит, вглядываясь в черноту и силясь разглядеть, где заканчивается вода и начинается небо.  
\- Один хуй, - хрипит он. - Один хуй. Никакой разницы.  
Ночью все черное.

Наутро у него раскалывается голова, а рожа такого гнусно зеленого цвета, что постояльцы шарахаются от него весь день до самой вечерней смены, когда наконец приходит другой охранник.  
Хуан заваливается спать и просыпается уже в темноте.  
Он бредет в бар и цедит блевотно-сладковатое вино со льдом, глядя на влажный полукруг, оставшийся от стакана на столешнице.  
Он исчезает быстро. Слишком быстро.  
\- Тебя просил заглянуть новый гость. Ну, этот, - бармен прикладывает пальцы к виску, и Хуан вздрагивает всем телом. Бармен смотрит на него с подозрением. - Я думал, вы вчера поладили.  
\- Зайду, - бросает Хуан, соскакивая с высокого стула.  
Ноги утопают в песке, но каждый шаг по сверкающему полу дается трудней во сто крат.  
Дверь незаперта.  
В номере душно.  
Пахнет вином и металлом.  
Омерзительный запах.  
\- Я думаю, тебе лучше встать на колени, - говорит человек и улыбается углом рта. Марсель, вспоминает Хуан только сейчас. Его зовут Марсель. Комки слизи отлепляются от стенок черепа и гулко падают на дно.  
Хуан опускается на колени лицом к стене и наклоняет голову. Интересно, думает он, чем тот собирается отмывать кровь со стенки и ковра. Он поворачивается и видит исписанный листок бумаги на столе.  
Понятно.  
Кровь будет... чистосердечной.  
Марсель за его спиной смеется.  
\- Повернись, - говорит он. - Хотя нет. Я сам подойду.  
Он оказывается между стенкой и Хуаном в одно мгновение, а в следующее в висок уже упирается дуло, поглаживает настойчиво и жестко.  
\- Открой рот, - говорит Марсель тихо.  
И тогда Хуан, наконец, начинает хохотать.  
Он не может остановиться, наверное, минуты две, пока не поднимает глаза и не встречается со взглядом Марселя. В нем безмятежность морской глади в штиль и никакого сомнения.  
\- Неправильно, - ухмыляется Хуан. - Это делается не так.  
\- Охотно послушаю твои аргументы. - Дуло щекочет кожу, по которой уже сбегает пот.  
Жарко.  
\- Надо выслушать последнее желание приговоренного.  
\- Ты мое не выслушал, - сокрушенно качает головой Марсель.  
\- Я высказал свое. К тому же, ты-то знал, что не сдохнешь. Так что не считается.  
Марсель улыбается шире.  
\- Чего же ты хочешь, геноссе?  
\- Чтобы ты меня так не называл.  
\- Хорошо... Хуан. А теперь открой рот, будь так добр. Боюсь, что свое желание ты сейчас истратил и довольно глупо.  
\- А нехер бояться.  
Марсель закусывает губу и смотрит на него долго и странно.  
Хуан чувствует, как над ним смыкаются темные воды.  
Похуй.  
Бояться уже поздно.  
Он стискивает зубы на язычке молнии тонких чужих штанов. Тянет так резко, что те почти сваливаются с Марселя, который переступает с ноги на ногу, придвигаясь ближе.  
У него стоит.  
\- Тогда тоже стоял, а? - хрипит Хуан и берет его член в рот, давясь и сглатывая с трудом.  
Он сжимает губы плотно и сосет, прихватывая кожу зубами то и дело, так что Марсель отстраняется — но позади стена, и двигаться некуда.  
Хуан кладет ладони ему на бедра и вжимает его в стену, обхватывает яйца, мнет их, выпускает член изо рта и надрачивает его, глядя на мокрую от слюны головку, влажно блестящую в его кулаке.  
Марсель кончает, стоит снова сомкнуть на ней губы, и Хуан сглатывает соль, опускает голову, дыша тяжело и хрипло.  
\- Пулю, - говорит он, не поднимая головы. - Долг.  
Он закрывает глаза.  
Под водой почти нет воздуха.  
Звучит щелчок.  
А потом глубина выталкивает его, выплевывает, как кусок дерьма, который не нужен даже на самом дне.  
\- Вот теперь честно, - тихо говорит Марсель и застегивает штаны.  
Он кладет пистолет на стол и берет с него бумагу.  
\- Знаешь, почему мне приказали заменить в твоем пистолете патроны на холостые? Мы не хотели тебя убивать. Мы хотели тебя перевербовать. Ты производил впечатление самого... ммм, не сочти за грубость, заебанного тупыми приказами человека во всем вашем подразделении. Самого перспективного. Но мне не хватило времени. - Он протягивает бумагу с раздражающе привычной кривой усмешкой на лице. - Как насчет присоединиться к нам сейчас? Люди, которые много кого смогут опознать в лицо, пригодятся всегда и везде.  
\- Война закончилась. - Хуан поднимается с пола и тупо смотрит в стену. На мгновение ему кажется, что по ней стекает жирная алая клякса. Потом видение уходит. - Солдат, а не убийца, блядь, так, да?  
Марсель пожимает плечами.  
\- Просто не доводилось никого убивать. Пока что.  
Хуан берет у него из рук бумагу, вчитывается в пляшущие перед глазами строчки, комкает ее и сует в карман.  
\- Иди нахуй, солдат. Война закончилась, - повторяет он и выходит из номера.  
Песок влажный, скинутая одежда наверняка намокнет. Вода с каждым шагом все холодней и холодней.  
Хуан ныряет, и океан поглощает его целиком, переваривая медленно и надежно.  
Хуан плывет, не различая линии горизонта — один хуй, вспомнинает он, ночью все черно и все черны. Никому не отмыться.  
Он плывет долго, загребая мощными рывками, пока не начинает сводить мышцы во всем теле.  
Тогда он ложится на спину и смотрит вверх, на то, как темноту расцвечивают одна за другой редкие звезды.  
Как темнота уходит.  
На обратный путь почти нет сил, но он плывет упрямо и долго, пока колени не задевают песок.  
Тогда он выходит на берег и натягивает на себя одежду.  
Хуан думает, что надо бы пойти в бар и пропустить пару стопок, но потом садится и смотрит на океан.  
У всего есть границы, даже у самой большой воды.  
Если ты будешь плыть достаточно долго, то, каким бы бесконечным ни был путь, рано или поздно под ногами все равно окажется земля.  
И любая война закончится.  
Даже та, что ты ведешь с собой.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Sonnnegirl по заявке "Альдо с Дриксен победили, правильных персонажей кого повырезали, кого посадили, а некоторых - в частности марсельку с хуанычем - отправили на галеры. И вот, их трудовыебудни, с нцой ( не обязательно взаимной, бгг)"

Название: Свободу Талигу!  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: 670 слов  
Пейринг: Хуан/Марсель  
Жанр: стеб, АУ в каноне   
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: мат

В трюме было сыро и темно. Марсель зевнул и потер саднящие ладони, опустил их на весло. Ну, хоть не жариться под солнцем весь день, и то хорошо.  
Марсель тяжело вздохнул и ткнул локтем в бок задремавшего Хуана.  
\- Опять? - сонно пробормотал тот, не открывая глаз, и потянулся к веревке, удерживающей дырявые штаны Марселя на его изрядно отощавших бедрах.  
Марсель зашипел.   
\- Грести пора, идиот! Одно у тебя на уме!  
\- Вы хоть трахаетесь, сволочи, - скорбно донеслась откуда-то с задних скамей. - А мы вкалываем каждый день как рабы.  
\- Вы и есть рабы, - процедил Марсель в ответ. - Все мы здесь рабы. Каждый проводит свой досуг как может.   
\- Ну, хочешь, и тебя выебу, - зевнув во весь рот, бросил Хуан через плечо и потянулся, так что звякнули цепи. Повисла тишина.  
\- Меньше трепись, мой друг, и больше налегай на весла, - посоветовал Марсель и вздохнул.  
Начинался еще один утомительный день.  
\- Хочется есть...  
\- Воды...  
\- Три месяца не трахался...  
\- Хочу умереть... нет... убить кого-нибудь!  
Атмосфера не располагала к светским беседам, но грести и молчать было еще сложнее, чем просто грести.  
\- А потом мы с Рокэ катались на козлах... О, леворукий, ну куда он подевался как раз в то время, когда его так не хватает!  
Надсмотрщик в передней части трюма попытался было погрозить ему кнутом, но Хуан поднял взгляд, и тот быстро ретировался на палубу. Он помнил, где именно оказался его кнут в последний раз, когда он попытался им воспользоваться.  
\- Тоска, - простонал Марсель.  
Хуан хмыкнул, пожал плечами, легко переложил правую ладонь на весло Марселя и стал грести. Марсель закатил глаза.  
\- Все равно темно, нихрена не видно.   
Марсель вздохнул и наклонился к паху Хуана, вытаскивая из штанов его член. Он старался отсасывать как можно тише, но судя по повисшей в трюме тишине, никто не решил проявить такт и обсудить погромче какие-нибудь очень важные дела. Новые рецепты шашлыка из крыс, к примеру.  
Хуан с рычанием кончил, Марсель поперхнулся и отстранился, утирая рот.   
Широкая ладонь Хуана непринужденно соскользнула с весла Марселя на его член и сжала. Грести, пока тебе дрочат, и молчать, было еще невыносимей, чем просто грести и молчать. Хуан потер большим пальцем головку, Марсель задохнулся и прикусил ребро ладони, выпустив весло из рук. Галера дернулась, Марсель тоже, в трюм вбежал разъяренный надсмотрщик.  
\- Вы что творите, твари! Я вас сейчас всех тут прибью нахрен! - проорал он, направляясь прямиком к Марселю. - Гребите!  
Ладонь Хуана соскользнула с его члена обратно на весло. Так и не кончивший Марсель завыл.  
\- Все, - скорбно возвестил он, поднимаясь на ноги и выпрямляясь. Сделать это было нелегко из-за цепей и низкого потолка, но он справился с задачей. - Все. Извольте, сударь, принять от меня вызов на дуэль. Больше я это терпеть не обязан. Отвратительная еда и питье. Никаких фруктов и прекрасных дам. Никакой возможности сменить одежду. Выбрать компанию, опять же, невозможно! - повысил он голос под возмущенное «Кретин, нас всех сейчас убьют!». - Наконец, личная жизнь! Никакой, решительно никакой личной жизни! Я отказываюсь это терпеть!  
\- Ах, ты... - замахнувшийся надсмотрщик выпучил глаза и рухнул на пол. Хуан потер кулак и скривился.  
\- Вот не мог ты чуть раньше начать чесать языком, а? Я б ему голову проломил еще на той неделе.   
Марсель обиженно замолчал и плюхнулся на скамью.  
Хуан пнул тело, на пол со звоном выпали ключи.  
\- Значит, так, - проговорил Хуан, освободив от кандалов себя и Марселя. - Сейчас все затыкают рот и идут с нами устраивать бунт. Всем понятно?  
\- Гайифцы проклятые, фу. Да провалитесь вы, - боязливо прошептали от кормы. Хуан сузил глаза.  
\- А кто откажется — останется в кандалах.  
\- Ага, - мстительно добавил Марсель. - И еще и в интересной позе окажется, потому что у меня сегодня очень, очень плохое настроение. И очень много страсти, не нашедшей выхода! И у Хуана тоже!  
С задних рядов раздалось неуверенное «Свободу Талигу!»  
Марсель улыбнулся. Пожалуй, сейчас он не отказался бы пожариться на солнце.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Sonnnegirl в рамках флешмоба-кроссовера "Аллюзия" по заявке "Третий крестовый поход, персонажи - Рокэ, Марсель, Хуан"

Название: Последний поход  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Персонажи: Марсель, Алва, Хуан  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: приключения на одно место, местами попытки юмора, местами попытки слэша  
Размер: 1258 слов  
Предупреждения: историческая АУ, сомнительное согласие

Из походного шатра храбрейшего и доблестнейшего Филиппа опять доносились развеселые пьяные песни, поэтому Марсель, которому, слава создателю, никто не наступал ни на ухо, ни на прочие важные для рыцаря части тела, только скривился и мрачно побрел прочь, злобно пиная попадавшиеся на пути сухие колючие кусты.   
Песок забивался в глотку, мокрая от пота рубаха липла к телу, от одного вида раскалившейся на солнце кольчуги хотелось взвыть и сбежать на край света.  
Впрочем, именно в этом премилом месте Марсель и изволил находиться. Причем, в отличие от большинства окружающих, он совершенно ясно отдавал себе отчет в том, куда его угораздило попасть.  
Это был ад. И чем больше времени Марсель проводил в походе, тем явственней становилась эта мысль. Когда тебя окружают одни идиоты, нетрудно и самому потерять последний разум. Марсель отправился в крестовый поход не ради великой цели или прекрасных глаз храброго короля Филиппа – к слову сказать, горевших так ярко не всегда от возвышенных идей.  
Ветер донес обрывок песни, больше похожей на завывание, и Марсель осатанело ускорил шаг, загребая сапогами песок. Винить было некого. Когда папенька изволил проявить интерес к дальним "диким" землям, то имел своей целью исключительно прощупать неблагодатную и сухую чужую почву на предмет выгодной торговли. Разумеется, в доблести и отваге храбрых рыцарей Валмон не сомневался, как и в том, что "дикарей" удастся усмирить и обратить в истинную веру со всеми ее сладкими прегрешениями, за которые можно получить так много прибыли. Вина, ткани, ясноглазые красавицы ждали своего часа, чтобы быть обмененными на звонкое восточное золото.  
В отличие от папеньки, Марсель не был так благосклонен к рыцарскому войску.  
\- Идиоты, - шипел он, волоча ноги по песку как можно дальше от лагеря. – Неотесанные дикари. И это они собрались воевать с "варварами"? Ха, это еще надо посмотреть, кто тут…  
Марсель осекся, потому что для "посмотреть" настало самое время. Точнее, и для "посмотреть", и для "показаться во всей красе", и для "ой, мамочки, скорее уносить ноги!" - хотя для последнего, увы, момент запоздал.  
Марсель и сам не понял, как забрел так далеко от войска. Он лихорадочно оглянулся по сторонам и понял, что шатров на горизонте не видно. Зато было отлично видно двух всадников в белом, которые наблюдали за ним с расстояния в пару десятков шагов.  
\- …варвары, - приглушенно договорил Марсель и гулко сглотнул. От песка щипало глаза, а, может, это тело поняло все куда быстрее него самого и уже оплакивало свое бренное существование, которое должно было вот-вот завершиться.   
Всадники двинули к нему. Марсель стоял, мужественно задрав подбородок, и пытался улыбаться как можно непринужденнее. Силы свои он оценивал очень трезво, поэтому медленно вытащил меч и положил перед собой на песок. "Варвары" оценили. Один из них довольно гнусно заржал, второй, впрочем, жестом заткнул его и только изогнул изящную бровь. Марсель распахнул глаза и охнул: лицо у "неверного" было почти таким же белоснежным, как рубаха и шаровары, тонкие губы насмешливо улыбались, а глаза…   
\- Блеск драгоценных прекрасных сапфиров  
Сияет во взоре, прекраснейшем в мире.  
Бровь поползла еще выше, Марсель решил, что умирать, увидев такую красоту, не столь и страшно, и в этот самый миг на затылок обрушилось небо – оно было чертовски тяжелым. И весьма гнусно смеялось.

***  
Марсель охнул и попытался встать. Голова явственно перевесила тело и рухнула обратно на подушки. Попытка открыть глаза тоже не увенчалась успехом.  
Только заслышав до боли знакомый мерзкий смешок, Марсель кое-как разлепил веки и отшатнулся: прямо на него глядел один из давешних "варваров", ухмыляясь и протягивая что-то в бокале. Марсель сглотнул и тут же скривился: в горле першило от песка. Он тяжело вздохнул и с самым скорбным выражением лица принял бокал.  
На удивление, там оказалось вино – не просто сносное, но восхитительное!  
Марсель жадно допил до дна и смог усесться.   
И вздрогнул, наткнувшись на пронзительно-синий насмешливый взгляд.  
\- Я спишу чудовищную ошибку вашего стихосложения только на то, что вы, полагаю, перегрелись под местным солнцем. Верно? – синеглазый "поганый иноверец" отпил вино из своего бокала и изящно поправил массивный перстень на пальце.  
Марсель кивнул. Спрашивать, где его новый знакомый выучился так хорошо говорить на родном для Марселя языке, было излишним.  
\- Прекрасных-прекраснейшем. Возмутительно. Я прошу простить меня, эта непозволительная оплошность никогда больше не повторится, - скорбно вздохнул он.  
\- Вы можете предложить замену, чтобы хоть как-то это исправить, - Марсель почувствовал, как от этого низкого тихого голоса становится по-настоящему жарко – в сотню, тысячу раз жарче, чем было в пустыне.  
Он прикусил губу и задумался, но мысли не шли в голову: насмешливые глаза глядели так, что думать было решительно невозможно.  
\- Сияют во взоре, коварнейшем в мире, - жалобно продекламировал он и заломил руки. – Это все проклятая жара! И отсутствие хороших вин и хороших собеседников! О, вот увидите, в обществе такого достойного господина, как вы, мое красноречие из жалкого ручейка вновь станет бурной рекой!  
\- Надеюсь, вы сможете сдержать ваш… поток, - тихо рассмеялся собеседник. Он махнул рукой, и его слуга, не переставая похабно ухмыляться, наполнил их бокалы. – Могу я узнать, как столь образованный и утонченный человек оказался в здешних местах?  
Марсель рассказал. Охотно рассказал! Про жару и лишенных слуха рыцарей, которые ни одной даже самой простой песенки не могут спеть, не фальшивя! О королях, которым лишь бы подвиги да сражения, а о том, кто кормит их и армию во время похода, дела нет вовсе. О папеньке и его грандиозных планах на торговлю коврами, винами и…  
\- О, - гостеприимный хозяин вновь изогнул бровь. – Неужели? Я думал, работорговля не в почете у добрых рыцарей-крестоносцев?  
\- Никакого принуждения! Все девушки проходят выучку в лучших заведениях Европы! Как вы могли подумать, - обиделся Марсель и принялся с пущей страстью расписывать все прелести златокудрых красавиц, которые не могли дождаться того дня, когда все восточные бордели приветливо распахнут для них свои двери.  
Когда красноречие Марселя, наконец, иссякло, он обессиленно откинулся на подушки, в который раз жалея, что предстал перед, вне всяких сомнений, важным и именитым человеком в таком виде. За время похода он изрядно похудел, волосы выгорели на солнце, лицо заострилось. Про одежду он и вовсе молчал!  
\- Прошу простить мне мой вид, дорогой…  
\- Купец, - любезно подсказал его новый знакомый.  
\- Дорогой купец. Мой внешний вид мало соответствует представлениям о приличиях. Я понимаю, что рассказы о торговых планах из уст какого-то одичавшего бродяги звучат…  
\- О, не беспокойтесь, - ласково заверил "купец". – Сейчас вам принесут одежду. Мой гость – всё для меня.  
Марсель совершенно неожиданно для себя покраснел и уткнулся в бокал с вином. Вот что значит – отвыкнуть от достойных собеседников! Ведет себя совсем как…  
\- Эт-то что? – промямлил Марсель, когда осклабившийся слуга со всей любезностью положил на подушку рядом с ним богато расшитые золотом – и совершенно прозрачные! – шаровары и золотую цепочку изящной работы.  
\- Златокудрые красавицы… - "купец" прищурился, и от его взгляда Марселю стало не по себе. - Вы так увлекательно расписывали достоинства ваших подопечных, что у меня не осталось сомнений в вашей компетентности. Ну, разве что, лишь немного. Развейте их – продемонстрируйте мне товар лицом, любезный Марсель.  
\- Но я же не… красавица, - только и смог выговорить потрясенный Марсель, но дюжий слуга уже помогал ему подняться на ноги и живо стягивал рубаху.  
"Купец" окинул его откровенно оценивающим взглядом, и Марсель едва не застонал.  
\- Позвольте и это списать на солнечный удар, мой друг, - мягко проговорил он, щуря смеющиеся синие глаза.- То, что вы столь жестоко преуменьшаете свои, вне всяких сомнений, выдающиеся достоинства - не что иное, как следствие долгого пребывания на солнце. Не волнуйтесь, - прошептал он Марселю на ухо, в то время, как другое ухо ожег хриплый смешок освобождающего его от остатков одежды слуги. – В моем доме вдоволь темных комнат.   
"Варвары, - с восхищением думал Марсель, уже понимая, что новый наряд ему предстоит сегодня примерить очень нескоро. - Все-таки, варвары!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для olga-so, мини-сиквел к ау-фику про Марселя в восточных землях "Последний поход"

Название: Деловые отношения  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: 300 слов  
Пейринг: Рокэ, Хуан, Марсель, Валмон-старший  
Жанр: стеб, АУ  
Рейтинг: намеками

Не сказать, чтобы папенька был сильно рад, когда блудный сын явился домой после полугодового отсутствия, да еще и притащив с собой ораву варваров.  
Не особенно он радовался и известию, что восточные державы охотно заключат с ним торговый союз и намерены лично отобрать все предметы — и объекты — торговли. Вино исчезало с катастрофической скоростью, визг и смех обученных скромности и послушанию девушек разносился на весь квартал, а новые партнеры не торопились домой.  
\- Вы не понимаете, - шипел на ухо отцу Марсель, прикрыв рот рукой. Похудевший, загоревший до дикарской черноты и нахватавшийся дикарскийх же манер наследник не радовал его тоже. - На востоке принято ни в чем не отказывать гостю. Все мое — твое, вот как они говорят. Поверьте мне на слово, я говорю, исходя из личного опыта. Не спрашивайте о подробностях, просто поверьте.  
Старший Валмон не горел энтузиазмом при беседе с раздраженными купцами из гильдии, которые яростно требовали пустить их к заморскому гостю. Он, правда, ни за что в жизни не признался бы, что делает это ради них, а не собственного блага.  
Не порадовали его смеющиеся синие глаза гостя и его вежливые речи. Сломавшаяся в выделенных ему комнатах кровать тоже не порадовала, как и ночующий там же телохранитель и обсуждающий деловые вопросы заполночь сын.  
Вторую за месяц сломанную кровать он перенес стоически, третью велел заменить охапкой перин и подушек, разбросанных по полу.  
Вместо того, чтобы поправляться на семейных обедах, сын продолжал оставаться худым и отвратительно непочтительным.  
Последней каплей стало то, что запасы оливкового масла, которых хватило бы еще на полгода и за которые Валмон-старший заплатил целое состояние, таинственным образом подошли к концу на исходе месяца.  
Поэтому когда сын сообщил ему, что принял решение лично сопроводить гостей и товары обратно на восток, а потом задержаться там и проконтролировать торговлю, он обнял его, чего не делал уже добрых двадцать лет.  
Крепко.  
И с самой искренней радостью.


	7. Chapter 7

Название: Родственные души  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: ПЛИО, Отблески Этерны  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Варис, Марсель/Хуан  
Жанр: юмор, приключения  
Размер: 675 слов  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Варис потер ладони и улыбнулся на можно приветливей. Этих гостей Королевской Гавани он видел впервые, но, судя по тому, как быстро они его нашли и как долго при этом оставались абсолютно незамеченными в городе, к ним стоило отнестись со всем уважением и вниманием.  
Варис растянул полные губы еще шире. Один из незнакомцев - русоволосый и буквально лучащийся довольством - охотно вернул ему улыбку. Второй же, высокий, смуглый и не внушающий доверия, напротив, сильнее нахмурил и без того сердито сведенные брови и ткнул первого локтем в бок. Первый сокрушенно покачал головой и коротко поклонился Варису, который про себя подивился нравам нынешних телохранителей.  
\- Мой спутник несколько... нервничает из-за нашего промедления, прошу вас простить его неучтивость. И мою, разумеется, тоже! - он всплеснул руками и сокрушенно поглядел на Вариса, явственно стараясь не коситься чересчур жадно на его шелковое одеяние фиалкового цвета. - Мы явились к вам незваными, безо всякого предупреждения, нарушив ваш покой!  
\- Ах, какой покой, мой любезный друг... - Варис тактично предоставил собеседнику возможность представиться, но их перебил хмурый:  
\- Хватит тянуть. Пока вы тут расшаркиваетесь, соберано там подохнет. Ну, давай, рассказывай уже, и побыстрее! - он снова ткнул локтем своего улыбчивого спутника, и тот со вздохом принялся рассказывать Варису о цели их визита.  
\- Не сочтите нас умалишенными...  
О, Варис повидал в своей жизни достаточно чудесных и чудовищных вещей, чтобы не счесть гостей лишившимися рассудка. Он жадно внимал истории о том, как в некой державе совершенно иного мира общий друг этих двух господ отправился в опасное путешествие, как выяснилось, попав через пролом в скалах в Вестерос - как и смело ринувшиеся выручать его товарищи. К их чести, очутившись в незнакомом мире, они не растерялись и всего за месяц смогли найти человека, который мог бы помочь решить их проблему.  
\- Я, разумеется, не колдун и не чародей, - рассмеялся Варис, но хмурый фыркнул и оборвал его:  
\- Никаких колдунов, в гробу я их видал.  
\- Мой спутник не особо доверяет магии. Он человек практичный и прагматичный. Как и я. Как и вы, - улыбчивый склонил голову, и Варис с умилением подумал, что гость напоминает ему его самого в чуть более юные годы. Разумеется, без учета некоторых деталей. - К сожалению, мы не располагаем достаточным количеством средств, чтобы с вами расплатиться. Но нечто, безусловно, ценное, у нас есть. И оно вам, несомненно, понравится.  
\- Информация, - сладко пропел Варис, потирая руки в почти благоговейном предвкушении.  
\- Информация, - радостно кивнул собеседник.  
\- Что ж, я с радостью окажу помощь моим добрым друзьям. Как я понимаю, в вашем мире...  
\- Кэртиане, - хмурый сплюнул и скривился. Спутник прикоснулся к его рукаву быстрым жестом, в котором было столько неприкрытой заботы, что Варису сразу стало ясно, кто из них двоих принимает беду ближе к сердцу. И кто кого на самом деле охраняет.   
\- В Кэртиане ваш друг происходил из восточных народов. И питал к ним определенную слабость.  
\- Я тоже подумал о Браавосе! Я и сам навел кое-какие справки за тот месяц, что мы провели здесь, и, к моей большой печали, о нашем друге здесь никто не слышал. Он выдающийся фехтовальщик и полководец, я уверен, что долго он не просидит в безвестности и сделает блестящую военную карьеру. Возможно, наемником...  
\- Судно в Браавос отправится на следующей неделе. А пока - будьте моими гостями, - Варис тихо хлопнул в ладоши, и в комнату бесшумно скользнули слуги с едой и напитками.  
Хмурый вздохнул, уселся за стол и молча налил себе вина.  
\- Сладкое, - скривился он, попробовав. - А соберано хрен знает что сейчас пьет...  
Он залпом допил и яростно набросился на запеченного с травами ягненка.  
\- А вы не голодны, мой друг?  
\- Я, пожалуй, ограничусь вином. Знаете ли, моя комплекция, увы, склонна играть со мной несмешные шутки, - вздохнул улыбчивый гость.  
\- Прекрасно вас понимаю, - сочувственно покивал Варис. - Тогда позвольте попотчевать вас сведениями о Браавосе, которые, безусловно, будут вам полезны. Я правильно понимаю, что после сытного обеда господа предпочтут оказаться без лишней компании? - вполголоса поинтересовался он, наклонившись. - Я располагаю адресами лучших борделей королевства, но вам, полагаю...  
\- Они не понадобятся, - подмигнул собеседник.  
Варис счастливо кивнул. Как все-таки приятно встретить родственную душу, пусть даже и пришлось дожидаться, пока она явится из иного мира!


End file.
